El Deber De Un Guardian
by BlackSky83
Summary: "El cielo es hermoso, pero cuando está repleto de nubes, truenos, niebla y agua, todos combinados en una gran tormenta, dejando a duras penas ver el sol, en ese momento el cielo muestra su verdadero ser, es hermoso y peligroso, la perfecta combinación." Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba rodeado de sus guardianes, estan en el jardin y todos estan llorando ¿Por que lloran?
1. Los Guardianes Vongola

**Les traigo un Two-shot un poco deprimente. Espero que les guste. Mañana subo el siguiente 3, nos leemos!**

~O0O~

El cielo nunca había estado tan hermoso, las nubes parecían haber desaparecido y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Un castaño le sonreía al cielo, acostado en el pasto del que fue su hogar durante tantos años.

"_El cielo es hermoso, pero cuando está repleto de nubes, truenos, niebla y agua, todos combinados en una gran tormenta, dejando a duras penas ver el sol, en ese momento el cielo muestra su verdadero ser, es hermoso y peligroso, la perfecta combinación." _

Escuchaba a los lejos voces que lo llamaban, pero las ignoro, el grito del cielo era más fuerte. El primero en aparecer fue su guardián de la tormenta.

Estaban a salvo, sus guardianes estaban a salvo… ese simple conocimiento fue suficiente para que su sonrisa se agrandara y su cuerpo se relajara un poco.

Su guardián de la tormenta… Gokudera Hayato, sí que le había hecho honor a su título, la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo…

**_FlashBack_**

_-¿Decimo?- Un voz lo llamo desde la puerta de la oficina, Tsuna alzo la cabeza, encontrándose con su guardián y amigo Gokudera Hayato. _

_-Ya te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre Hayato, somos amigos ¿no?- El décimo le hablo con una sonrisa sincera, aunque en su voz se notaba un poco de irritación al no lograr que uno de sus mejores amigos lo llamaran por su nombre. _

_El guardián de la tormenta volvió a hablar, ignorando las palabras de su jefe. Eso se le hizo extraño a Tsuna, ya que normalmente le daría un sermón de cómo no podría irrespetarlo de esa manera. _

_-Vera decimo…- Hayato se rasco la nuca, evadiendo los ojos del jefe mafioso. Tsuna suspiro, sabía lo que eso significaba._

_-¿Qué paso y cuento valdrá?- El joven Vongola le rogaba a los dioses que no fuera un gran desastre, no quería más trabajo del que ya tenía. _

_-Antes que nada ¡No fui mi culpa! ¡Fue de Uni!- La caja del guardián brillo y segundos después salió un gato de ella, yendo a la cabeza de su dueño. _

_-¡Ya basta Uni!- Gokudera trato inútilmente de quitarse el gato de encima, y así empezando una guerra de hombre vs gato. El décimo rio levemente, pero sabía que los tenía que detener, o si no solo causarían más destrucción. _

_-Deténganse ambos y díganme que sucedió.- La voz de Tsuna era calmada. Demasiado calmada. A hombre y gato les paso un escalofrió por la espalda. Lentamente se separaron y se acercaron un poco a la puerta en caso de que tuvieran que huir. _

_-Pues… Estábamos volviendo de una misión y mientras pasábamos por el pueblo Uni escucho a un hombre hablando mal del Décimo Vongola y antes de que me diera cuenta lo estaba atacando. Resulto ser que el hombre era de una familia enemiga y estaba aquí para recolectar información. Cuando Uni lo ataco, unos 10 hombres salieron en su defensa y empezó una pequeña batalla, en la que todo el pueblo quedo destruido.- La ultima oración la dijo en un susurro. _

_Hubo un minuto de silencio._

_-¿Destruiste un pueblo completo desasiéndote de diez hombres?- Hayato se acercó un poco más a la puerta._

_-B-Bueno… Es que dijeron cosas de la familia Vongola y tome una pequeñita venganza.- Otro minuto de silencio antes de que del jefe Vongola empezara a emanar un aura asesina. Esa fue la señal de Hayato para salir corriendo. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Tsuna rio un poco ante el recuerdo, pero pronto su risa fue remplazada por un ataque de toz.

De los ojos de Hayato caían lágrimas, mientras sostenía a su jefe y amigo entre sus brazos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara su próximo guardián, Yamamoto Takeshi, por los ojos del también caían lagrimas mientras se arrodillaba frente a los dos hombres.

¿Por qué lloraban?

**_Flashback_**

_-Takeshi ¿Estás aquí?- Una puerta al estilo japonés se abrió, dejando ver un dojo y en el centro de este un hombre, practicando con la espada._

_-Oh, Tsuna! Hola ¿Pasa algo?- La siempre feliz sonrisa de Yamamoto estaban en su rostro hasta que noto la cara que tenía su amigo. _

_-Necesito tu consejo Takeshi.- El jefe Vongola tenía la mirada baja. Yamamoto frunció el ceño, acercándose a su jefe. Le puso una mano en el hombro, indicándole que continuara. _

_-Hay cierta familia que ha estado causando muchos problemas, no solo a nosotros si no que también a nuestros aliados. Y ahora quieren hacer alianza con Vongola, como adivinaras ninguna familia aliada está de acuerdo. Acepte o me niegue, lo más probable es que haya una guerra ¿Qué hago Takeshi?- La mirada del Vongola seguía baja, pero en su voz se notaba su preocupación y frustración. Yamamaoto sonrió levemente. _

_-Sigue tu instinto Tsuna, has lo que creas mejor, pero tienes que saber que elijas lo que elijas nosotros, tus guardianes, amigos, familia siempre estaremos para ti, después de todo es nuestro deber cuidar a nuestro cielo, no importa lo que pase ¿No es verdad?- Tsuna alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos calmados del guardián de la lluvia, aquel que se llevaba todo, sus preocupaciones, angustias y demás. _

_-Arigato Yamamoto.-Una sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro de ambos. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Tsuna sintió algo resbalarse por su mejilla, no tardó mucho en deducir que eran sus lágrimas ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Miro a los ojos de su guardián de la lluvia eh inmediatamente se sintió completamente calmado… Ese era Yamamoto Takeshi, su guardián de la lluvia, el que se llevaba todos sus males.

Unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a ellos y Tsuna finalmente giro su cabeza. Todos sus guardianes corrían hacia él, con lágrimas. El primero que vio fue a Ryohe, su leal guardián del Sol.

**_Flashback _**

_-Tsuna ¡Cuidado!- El grito de su guardian de la lluvia le hizo girar, pero no había forma de que se defendiese. Tenía dos enemigos en sus manos, tratando de inmovilizarlos y un tercero se acercaba, cuchillo en mano, mientras el techo se caía sobre ellos. _

_Antes de que Tsuna o el enemigo pudieran pensar algo, una figura se paró frente a él y de un fuerte puñetazo derribo al hombre con el cuchillo. _

_Ryohe Sasagawa estaba frente al Joven Vongola, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y sangre. _

_-Oni-san!- En minutos Tsuna estaba desasiéndose de los enemigos en sus manos y acercándose a su guardián del sol. _

_-Tranquilo Sawada, yo te protegeré en ¡EXTREMO!- Ryohe grito, aun con su cuerpo lleno de heridas, aun estando al borde de la inconciencia, seguía protegiendo a su jefe, su cielo. _

_El sol que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, convirtiéndose en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos. Sasagawa Ryohe se había tomado muy enserio su papel._

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Tranquilo Sawada, yo te curare al EXTREMO.- El normalmente fuerte grito de Ryohe ahora alcanzaba apenas un susurro. Por sus ojos bajaban lágrimas, mientras que con manos temblorosas trataba de sacar su caja arma. Fue detenido por una mano.

A Tsuna se le hacía un poco gracioso y muy irónico que la misma oración que le había dicho en su recuerdo la repitiera, excepto por el hecho de que cambio _protegeré _por _curare. _Puso su mano sobre la de Ryohe, tratando de detener su temblor. No sabía lo que buscaba, pero si sabía, gracias a su intuición, que no resultaría. Negó suavemente con la cabeza al ver al guardián del Sol tratando de nuevo de coger el misterioso objeto.

-Deja que te cure carnívoro, o te morderé hasta la muerte.- Su mirada ahora se dirigió a su guardián de la nube, que sorpresivamente tenía una expresión preocupada y enojada, se podía ver una pequeña y solitaria lagrima bajando por su mejilla.

**_Flashback_**

_Tsuna firmaba hoja por hoja, aceptaba o rechazaba propuestas de alianzas y matrimonio, miraba cuentas y calculaba lo que todas valdrían juntas, hasta que un sobre morado llamo su atención. _

_"__La familia Glietz estaba reclutando demasiadas personas por lo que se mandó a investigar el motivo. La familia planeaba atacar las familias aliadas a Vongola y al final acabar con Vongola misma, cuando Vongola junto a CEDEF iba a tomar medidas, la familia sufrió una masacre por parte de alguien desconocido. Marcas de Tonfas se podían identificar en algunos cuerpos." _

_Tsuna sonrió ampliamente cuanto un solo nombre paso por su mente "Hibari Kyoya". Su guardián de la nube, aquel que protege a la familia desde un lugar independiente con un diferente punto de vista, imposible de atrapar, convirtiéndose en la nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino. Definitivamente, Hibari Kyoya era la interpretación perfecta del guardián de la nube. Y aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, Sawada sabía que él era el responsable de esas misteriosas masacres que le ocurrían a aquellos que atentaban contra Vongola. _

_Negando la cabeza divertido, el décimo Vongola volvió a su papeleo. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

-No creo que este sea un buen momento para ello Kyoya.- La falta de la normalmente risa malévola de su guardián de la niebla fue lo que le hizo girarse hacia él. La cara de Rokudo Mokuro era tapada por su larga cabellera, pero a Tsunayoshi le pareció ver un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**_Flashback_**

_El décimo Vongola estaba parado frente a un gigante cilindro de agua, en el cual residía Rokudo Mokuro. _

_-¿Qué está haciendo aquí Tsunayoshi?- Una voz le hablo en su mente, y Tsuna vio con felicidad y satisfacción como uno de los ojos de su guardián de la niebla se abría. _

_-Creo que estas muy consciente de que estoy haciendo aquí Mukuro.- Hubo un corto silencio hasta que la voz volvió a hablar en su cabeza. _

_-Kufufufu, no creo que sea tan idiota como para liberar a aquel que quiere poseer su cuerpo ¿Oh si, Vongola?- El guardián de la niebla pretende que algo existe o no existe con el objetivo de confundir a su enemigo, supongo que también lo hace con la familia, agrego el jefe Vongola, antes de mirar seriamente al hombre frente a él. _

_-Lo que hagas después de ser liberado depende de ti, Mukuro. Pero nunca olvides que siempre serás bienvenido en Vongola.- El jefe Vongola se giró, caminando hacia la puerta. Por el camino se encontró con los guardias de Vendice que liberarían a su guardián. A la semana siguiente Mokuro estaba instalado en la Mansión Vongola, con la excusa de que tenía que vigilar a su futuro contenedor._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Paso la mirada por cada uno de sus guardianes, le preocupaba la tristeza que cada uno tenía en sus rostros y le preocupaba aún mas no saber la razón. Se desconcertó más al ver a su otra guardiana de la niebla y a su guardián del trueno abrazados, llorando. Trato de levantarse para consolarlos, pero un dolor por todo su cuerpo, y las manos de sus guardianes, le obligaron a recostarse de nuevo.

Lambo y Chrome se habían vuelto un poco más valientes y fuertes en los últimos años. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que los había visto llorar así de mal.

**_Flashback_**

_Tsuna agacho la mirada, viendo a su madre dormir plácidamente en el cofre, el lugar que se convertiría en su eterno hogar. Por sus ojos bajan lágrimas que eran confundidas por la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Y por más que trataba no las podía detener, las lágrimas de dolor al perder a su propia madre. Paso su mano por la mejilla de la mujer que lo había criado, sintiendo su ahora fría pial pasar por sus dedos, la última vez que la tocaría. _

_Un fuerte llanto lo saco de su burbuja de tristeza. Se separó del cofre, y girándose vio a su una guardiana mujer y a su guardián del trueno abrazado, llorando lo más fuerte que sus cuerpos les permitía. En silencio se acercó a ellos, y pasando un brazo por cada uno, los abrazo. Los abrazó compartiendo su dolor y recibiendo el de ellos, los abrazo con cariño con amor, los abrazo para demostrarles que él estaba ahí, que él todavía estaba ahí y siempre estaría ahí para ellos. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Pero no podía, esta vez no podía abrazarlos. Puso una sonrisa en su cara, un sonrisa que transmitía todo lo que el sentía por su familia. Volvió a pasar la mirada por todos sus guardianes, dándoles la misma sonrisa.

Finalmente poso sus ojos en el cielo. Se había oscurecido un poco, parecía que una tormenta se estaba avecinando.

_"__Hermoso"_

Fue el último pensamiento del Jefe Vongola, antes de que se dejara consumir por la oscuridad.

~0O0~

**:'( Tsu-kun. Jeje, tranquilos hay otro capitulo.¿Que creen, morira o vivira? **

**Nos leemos! **


	2. Nuestro Cielo

**El capitulo es muyyyy corto, pero apuesto a que me amaran por acabarlo así. xD Si quieren emm la otra ****opción ****disponible para el final, ****avísenme ****y la escribo 3. Ojala les guste 3**

~O0O~

Dentro de una hermosa mansión donde, normalmente, nunca había un segundo de paz, había un completo silencio. Los sirvientes se movían por la casa, los guardias vigilaban, todo daba la impresión de un día normal, pero ese día ere todo menos normal. Los guardianes estaban sentados en el suelo fuera de una puerta. Ryohe no gritaba, Yamamoto no tenía su característica sonrisa, Lambo estaba en silencio, Hibari estaba cerca del grupo, Mukuro no reía ni peleaba, Chrome tenía una mirada perdida y Gokudera no tenía expresión alguna en su cara, todos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue lo único que los hizo reaccionar. Levantaron las miradas expectantes. Shamal los miro con tristeza para después seguir su camino y desaparecer por un corredor. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los guardianes se levantaran de su antigua posición y entrar a la habitación.

Dentro se encontraba un castaño cuyo pelo desafiaba la gravedad, acostado en una cama con muchos cables conectados a su cuerpo mientras el castaño mantenía los ojos cerrados. A su lado un hombre en traje, su sombrero tapando toda expresión que pudiera tener en su rostro. El llanto casi inaudible del más joven de los guardianes y la única guardiana fue lo que les dio el valor de acercarse a la cama. Fueron detenidos por el hombre con traje.

-Fuera.- Su rostro seguía escondido pero su voz era suficiente. No era una petición, era una orden, y aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlo… Sufriría. Los guardianes lo miraron por un segundo, antes de pasar por su lado, sin considerar la amenaza, sin considerar las consecuencias, sin considerar nada. Su cielo los necesitaba, no lo abandonarían ni porque el asesino número uno del mundo se los dijera.

El hombre con sombrero sonrió un poco antes de salir.

Habían vuelto a su posición en el corredor, excepto que esta vez estaba alrededor de la cama del Joven Mafioso.

-¿Por qué esas caras tan depresivas?- Escucharon una débil voz, una voz que conocían demasiado bien. Se levantaron al instante, sus miradas clavas en la figura del castaño inmóvil. Por un momento creyeron haberlo imaginado pero sus pensamientos fueron eliminados por unos ojos cafés que se habría lentamente.

-No creyeron que se liberarían de mi tan fácilmente, ¿Oh si?- En la cara de los guardianes se podían ver sonrisas de pura felicidad y alivio, algunas más grandes que otras, pero aun asi todos sonreían.

-Yo Tsuna! Que sus nos diste jajajaja-

-Kufufufu Tsunayoshi ten más cuidado con tu cuerpo, un día de estos será mío y lo quiero en buen estado-

- ¡Idiotas! Dejen descansar al Decimo

-Hmn.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien al EXTREMO Sawada!

- Tsuna-nii me debe una gran bolsa de dulces gyajajaja

- Que bueno que este bien Bossu

La preocupación y la tristeza seguían presentes, pero ahora podían estar más relajados. Su cielo estaba vivo, su cielo estaría bien, y ellos se asegurarían de que así se mantuviera. Después de todo ¿Que son la niebla, la nube, el sol, el rayo, la tormenta y la lluvia sin un cielo?


End file.
